Dead Fantasy
by AJ Maxima
Summary: The BBS trio discover the three Final Fantasy worlds before they're destroyed by darkness. Aqua finds herself in Spira, Terra meets Edea in Deling City, and Ven appears in Midgar where he meets Cloud and the rest of the party. "There's no way Zack's dead!" Ven shouted. "I saw him at the Coliseum!" [some FF canon events/BBS plot twists]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A waltz of the damned materialized to make way for the parade's main attraction, Edea.

As the gates opened, the unversed were scattering throughout the performance of the dancers, who were in front of the large, glowing float, where Edea was seated on a golden throne. Dazzling fireworks were various shades of red, green and blue, and the crowds cheered in the streets of Deling—all in awe of _her_.

The sorceress was beautiful, having pale skin and yellow eyes. Her iris color was an indication of another presence overpowering her cognizance, but to the untrained eye it would go unnoticed. Her floor-length dress, and her matching gloves, were a dark shade of violet. Several feathers framed the collar and shoulders, while the dip in front of her attire stopped just below her assets. Covering her long, dark hair was a headpiece, with three horns on the left side, and a shell underneath that resembled a chambered nautilus. Attached to her dress was a golden arch, with a sheer draping hanging from it that flowed whenever she made the tiniest of movements…

 _Deling City…?_ Terra thought. _But where did Master Xehanort go?_

Upon the float, as the contraption turned, Seifer could be seen standing in front, just on the left side. The blond teen was wearing a dull trench coat, with dark clothing while holding up his gunblade…

However, Terra was on the float as well, unsure of how this predicament came about. One minute he was speaking with the sorceress about controlling his darkness, and the next he was… well, _here_.

As the parade continued, Terra stood still in his gold, black and red armor, horned helmet still covering his head while he peered into the cheering crowd. His keyblade was clutched in his right hand and when he noticed a pair of blue eyes, he tilted his head.

Two figures rushed by, two teens… One of them was dressed in all black with a scar that matched Seifer's, and the other was in a tan trench coat and black cowboy hat.

Trouble was brewing.

* * *

Somewhere in Gaia, Ven had crash-landed through a hole in the surface of a large church. He collided onto the flowerbed with a harsh thud, groaning as he rolled onto his back. He made a 'tch' sound as he winced, feeling the impact of the fall even in his silver and black armor. The gold trimmings on his knees had slight dents in them, catching the brunt end of the slip-up like some form of shock absorbers.

Vanitas, although his name was unknown to Ven just yet, chuckled from where he stood in his red and black attire, keyblade in hand. He was standing near a pew just a few yards away from Ventus' fallen form. "Weakling," he taunted. There was mirth in his tone, laced with sheer deviousness, and if Ven had taken his helmet off, Vanitas would've gotten an eyeful of the blond boy's glare.

"Where's Terra?" Ven asked, getting to his feet. He readied his weapon, Wayward Wind, hunching over into his battle stance.

Vanitas scoffed as he lifted his hand, easily opening a portal of darkness. "Like I'd tell you, loser." He stepped inside the black circle, chuckling as Ven ran forward. _Not yet_ , he blond was almost able to make it inside the dark abyss until it suddenly vanished, making him stumble into a pew. He caught himself before he could flip over the wood with a noise of surprise.

In a fit of rage, he frowned and shook his head, hurrying out of the church. "Terra?!" he shouted frantically. _Where are you?!_

His blue eyes darted around, taking in the unfamiliar streets. _Has Terra been here before…?_ "Don't worry, Terra." His keyblade vanished and he removed his helmet, propping it under his right arm. "I'll find you. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Excuse me," a teenage girl said softly. "You know Terra?"

Ventus turned, blushing at the sight of a female in a pink dress. She had her brown hair in a pink ribbon, and her long ponytail was spiraled. "Yes!" He took an eager step towards her, reminding her of a puppy—or was it of a certain dark-haired teen with spiky hair? "So, he was _here_?!"

"Yes," she answered, an angelic fondness in her tone. She touched her chin, giving him an odd look. "You look familiar…"

Ven angled his head to the left. "I do…?"

"Like a younger him," she murmured to herself. "But you also remind me of…"

Ven arched his brows. "A younger _who_ exactly?"

 _Zack._ "…Cloud." The Chocobo head was around.

* * *

About three worlds over, in some sort of time paradox, Aqua had been running for her life against the broken streets of Zanarkand, a city which was about to become ruins. Her helmet had slipped off when she'd made a rough landing, sending her flying through debris, and a large scratch appeared on the right side of her head, fogging her memory.

A man with short, graying hair and shades, who was wearing a red trench coat, paced over to Aqua's delirious form once she had tumbled onto a long, black pathway surrounded by water. He placed his buster sword in the ground, gazing down at her from where she lay unconscious.

In the distance, Sin could be seen absorbing pieces of Zanarkand in the sky, and Auron knew his old friend was ready to depart for Spira.

"Terra," Aqua whispered in her sleep. "Ven…" She had to find her friends. It was the master's request. She could've sworn she saw a hooded boy wearing purple trying to sooth her in her thoughts, but she was too focused on finding her friends to ponder on the stranger just yet.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled. The teen was blond, tanned and he wore a cropped short-sleeved jacket that matched his shoes. One side of his black shorts was raised higher than the other, and he had a dark, red and blue gauntlet on his left arm. He ran up Auron, catching his breath.

"Auron, we gotta get out of here!" Tidus said in a rush. He paused when he glanced down at Aqua. "Who's this?!"

"I don't know," Auron finally commented. His voice was low and calm, yet a bit raspy. He looked at Sin while the ground beneath them began to crumble and rise in the distance, mayhem ensuing. It was sure to reach them soon.

Tidus' brows furrowed as he knelt besides Aqua, perplexed as to who the girl was, and why his old friend cared to stop and see about her instead running past her like he had with the other civilians. He winced in discomfort when he saw the wound on her forehead. "Man, she hit her head pretty hard…" He glanced up, noticing Auron wasn't focused on them. "Auron— _hey_! _Auron_?!"

Auron easily lifted the duo by their necks, seeing the portal of light form above them.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted again. He began to struggle in the man's right hand gripping the man's wrist in an attempt to find release while Aqua remained comatose in Auron's left palm.

"Are you sure?" Auron asked.

" _Auron_!" Tidus yelled frantically. _What's wrong with him?!_

Titus released a loud noise of discomfort before everything went silent, and the world turned white...

Eventually, Aqua blinked open her eyes, with only the memory of one person. "T-Terra…?" When she fully awoke, she was laying on a steel, black and red ship in the middle of ruins. The winds weren't kind and it made her spiky, blue hair blow about in all directions. It wasn't until she sat up on her lower legs and hunched over that she finally noticed the crew to her left.

Some Al Bhed were holding large riffles, all wearing goggles, all whispering about her amongst themselves.

She looked cautiously at the nearest man, who aimed his gun at her head.

"Fru yna oui?" one of them asked her.

She furrowed her brows, lips parting. "W- _what_?" she asked in a soft, raspy voice. Beside her, Tidus was still unconscious.

...

Saving, please wait…

Save Complete. ;)

…

 **A/N:** **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING STORY GUIDLINES** **:**

This fic will be approximately ten chapters long—three chapters for each character, plus this short prologue (all future chapters being around 6,000 words a piece or higher because I prefer long chapters, maybe less but longer than 3,000) and it'll go as follows:

Chapter 1 Terra

Chapter 2 Ven

Chapter 3 Aqua

Chapter 4 Repeat… You get the idea.

The function and story arc will be just like in the BBS game play. This is pre-Gullwing shrinkage, and Zack's "death" will be explained for the KH series. Aerith's death won't be in this fic, but it _will_ be in my other fic in which Sora, Riku and Kairi travel through each of the three FF games once all the FF worlds are restored, and the rest of the ff worlds, too. I guess you can call this the prequel to that. It's getting posted shortly after this one is completed. Idk if this idea has been done before because I've read so many great plot twists already about the mark of mastery exam for the main KH trio, I thought it'd be a nice change of pace to make one about the other set.

There will be canon events, as well as non-canon events to tie into the BBS characters.

Finally, just to clarify, this is FFVII (not Crisis Core or Advent Children), Final Fantasy X (not X-2), and Final Fantasy VIII Disc 1 and Disc 2 only. FFIX will be one chapter at the end due to plot purposes.

Thank you to anyone who's taken the time to read this. You're welcome to leave a review, or click a button. Either makes my day, just like chocolate and red wine.

-AJ


	2. Ready! Aim! MISS!

**A/N:** All scenes will not be exactly the same, not just for plagiarism purposes, but also because I think when writing out scenarios from gameplay, it's best to keep the nostalgic feelings but still manage to make it your own and not straight up scripted. Hoping to achieve that.

PS: I think it's best to read the battle scene in this with the actual music from the FF8 gameplay, just my opinion. There. Epic nerdy-ness complete…

 **Chapter 1: Ready! Aim! _MISS_!**

 **(Player: Terra)**

It was now or never.

Zell had been peering down below at the float as it moved. He wore blue cargo shorts, and a dark shirt with a black and red jacket that matched his sneakers. On his pale face resided a tribal tattoo and on his lips displayed an energized grin. Bundles of nerves were hidden behind his blue eyes, and he had to stop himself from pacing in favor of being lookout, knowing that the anticipation might get the better of him.

 _Almost here_ , he thought. _Just a little more…_

Behind him, Selphie was gazing at Quistis, her back turned to Zell. Her yellow dress had a small stain on it from roaming the sewers with her comrades earlier, and her brown boots were scuffed from running over watermills. Green eyes were filled with as much expectation as Zell's, and her short, brown hair bounced with the slightest of actions.

Quistis, however, was hovering a few feet away from the lever that controlled the gates down below, while wearing a salmon colored skirt and a matching vest. She was standing with a calm disposition, and her arms were at her sides. If she were on edge, she certainly didn't show it—and she didn't look the least bit as fidgety as Zell—nor did she constantly shift her weight onto one of her dark boots like Selphie had just done.

Quistis appeared to hide her emotions well. In fact, nothing about her seemed out of place—not even a stray strand of her long blond hair could be found sticking out of her bangs and ponytail. Her blue eyes were prepared for whatever storm was about to come their way, a true instructor.

When the float had slowly made it's way past the designated target area, Zell turned around, and he spread his arms. "Instructor, now!" he shouted. "Hit the switch!"

As soon as he'd spoken those words, Quistis reached for the lever. _And now the real show begins_ , she thought.

Down below, the gates descended until the iron clashed into the ground, sealing the sorceress off. She stood from her thrown the instant it happened, clearly taken by surprise. Almost as soon as the first gate closed in front of her, she heard a rattling of steel behind her, and as she turned her head to the left, the gates behind the float sealed, locking them inside.

Meanwhile, Irvine had failed to perform his task in shooting his target, even going so far as telling Squall about how much he often cracked under pressure, triggering Squall to say, "I don't care if you miss…" This was _after_ a bit of pushing from the protesting teen.

Eventually, after a little more coaxing on Squall's end, the SeeD said, "Please…" He just wanted to complete their mission.

With an unsure expression, Irvine prepared to shoot. He murmured, "Just a sign..." Hesitant hands held up his long caliber, and he almost psyched himself out again before he steadied himself on one knee…

It took him another moment to commence the plan.

And another to find some resolve, until he'd finally pulled the trigger.

 _"Take care of Rinoa."_

On the float, Terra and Seifer had little time to process what had actually happened. Edea had paced towards the front of the platform to inspect the area, but she quickly turned around. All Terra had seen afterwards was a flash of a translucent, blue shield while the sorceress lifted her hand. It wasn't until he heard a small clink that he snapped his head down to see a golden bullet lying on the floor of the float.

He felt impressed.

 _How did she even sense it coming?!_ he asked himself.

It had only been a few more minutes—filled with the sound of various rioting—before Terra heard a screech of car wheels, followed by a large, echoing collision, and as Edea approached her throne again, he turned towards the backend of the float.

Someone had crashed into the gate.

However, what had gotten Terra's full-on attention was a peculiar form of black fluid seeping on the left side of float. When he glanced at the sorceress, she smiled at him. _Everything_ was in that look—every ounce of mischief, every unfortunate doom to come—but Terra thought she could help him control the darkness in his heart, so he didn't see any of those evil traits. For now, he saw a woman with ambition; he saw a teacher.

"Prepare yourself, Terra," she instructed.

He slowly nodded. "I'm always prepared."

The gleam in her eye made the slight turn of her head fascinating, like seeing an old, Hollywood dream on the red carpet—masking the cunning evildoer she was being possessed by. "Excellent."

"…Lapdog now?" Squall asked as he approached Seifer. Both Edea and Terra turned to see that Squall had managed to climb onto the float.

Terra noticed Squall as the teen from before, and he turned to glance at his temporary teacher. Edea said nothing, but she did lift her arm, beckoning her new knight closer to her so that Seifer and Squall could face off.

Terra quietly did as instructed, watching the battle unfold. It reminded him of the days in which he'd spar with Aqua and Ven, knowing there was no rivalry between the three of them. _But these two… their scars… They're the exact same._ "I can feel a light and dark between them," he spoke up.

Edea gave a poised nod. "Yes, Seifer's darkness gets greater at the very _mention_ of him." She sounded proud of this, cynical even.

"Who is he?" Terra asked.

"A SeeD," was all she replied. Terra didn't push the subject.

The short duel wasn't long by any means, and Terra wasn't surprised to see Squall as the victor. Seifer's movements were too cocky to win this round; he showed no sense of a challenge because of it, and Terra knew that he could easily take him… but Squall…

He possessed a dexterity and determination that could prove to be a handful.

"I… lost?" Seifer asked himself.

"You had to ask?" is what Terra wanted to throw out, but he kept quiet. He knew Edea was thinking the same thing.

 _Something's wrong_ , Terra thought. He could sense a darker presence, remembering the strange dark water on the side of the float.

That eerie feeling of discomfort stayed at the forefront of his mind, even now, as Edea gracefully stepped forward. She spread her arms, preparing to commence another battle…

However, two, thin, crimson hands, belonging to an enormous Unversed, yanked at the left side of the float, forcing Terra to jump in order to avoid being struck. It's large, black eyes were peering over at him, and it was made entirely of darkness. The only thing visible was the top half of it's head, but if Terra were to peer down, he'd see that the creature's body was made of fluid, and it's darkness was spreading across the ground like a liquid form of disaster. He'd never seen an Unversed like this.

"What is that thing?!" Seifer asked, taking a step back.

Squall and Terra did the same when crimson fingers began to tap impatiently against the floor of the float, making the contraption rock, while Edea actually had a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. They were practically smiling with expectancy.

"Unversed," Terra explained to Seifer, readying his keyblade. "I'll handle this."

Seifer scoffed, trying his best not to look slightly fatigued from his previous duel. "No way." He motioned that the idea was out of the question by slashing his hand in a horizontal line. " _I'm_ her knight. I'll handle this."

Terra almost started to argue, until Edea touched his left shoulder.

She glanced at Seifer. "You will not assist Terra. This is his battle." Seifer looked displeased, but he didn't protest, and although Squall didn't show it, he felt a bit surprised by Seifer's willingness to obey. It wasn't like the blond to take orders.

 _What happened to you?_ Squall thought. He almost felt saddened that Seifer—the take no orders, strong-minded, Seifer—had fallen so low… almost.

"If you win," Edea spoke up. "I'll show you how to control your darkness."

Terra didn't turn his head her way, shrugging as he focused on the creature. "I never lose…" Bravado. He knew he'd lost in the Mark of Mastery Exam against Aqua, due to his darkness. _I won't make the same mistake twice._

Behind him, Edea began to step towards Squall, spreading her arms. "Now then, shall we begin SeeD?"

Squall glared at her, almost running forward until he heard a familiar voice.

"Squall!" Rinoa shouted. She rushed to flank his left side while Irvine did the same to his left. A drop of sweat dripped down the right side of her pale skin, and her dark hair was slightly out of place from all the running she'd done. He blue cover up and black shorts held her sweat in well and she was frowning as she prepared her arm bracer. "We're here to help."

Irvine was nodding. "Hopefully I can redeem myself…" Two separate battles commenced.

Terra was forced to move when the Unversed took a nasty swipe at him, but a simple aerial jump, combined with a defense command of Focus Block shortly after, evaded the assault before he was struck again. The creature hissed when Terra's red, translucent shield prevented the block, retreating it's thin hand back.

Since the creatures' hands were crimson, Terra assumed the Unversed to be a fire user. "I can use a Blizzard spell," he murmured quickly, wondering where Seifer had run off to. He was quick to shoot the spell at the creature, watching it shriek and shift to the other end of the float with a glare at it's attacker.

"Accursed SeeD," the sorceress said in revulsion to Squall.

Behind him, a Thundaga spell had been cast by Edea and she'd struck Irvine. Squall was quick to use a potion on him, knowing he'd been dealt massive damage.

Even though the Unversed had shifted closer towards the trio fighting Edea, it didn't attack them. It's eyes were trained on Terra, almost as if it were created just to slay him.

Suddenly, Terra didn't feel right about any of what was happening. Edea appeared to be too content with the darkness, even using it in every spell she cast at Squall and his friends.

 _If the master saw this happening…_

When Terra saw that Squall was about to be struck with another round of Edea's black magic, he disregarded the Unversed in favor of rushing towards the brown-haired teen, using his Focus Block yet again to protect them both from the critical hit.

With a sneer, Edea tilted her head. "You'd side against me for a _SeeD_ , Terra? Something planted in a rundown garden?"

"This isn't what the master wanted me to do," Terra countered. He straightened up and stepped in front of the trio, aiming his blade at his new foe.

" _Which_ master?" Edea contradicted.

Terra gritted out, "Both. They'd never agree to this."

Edea contained her laugh behind her smile. "Are you sure that answer is substantiated?" She knew Master Xehanort wanted Terra to embrace his darkness and he had joined forces with her during his last visit there. Pity that Terra was going against her now. They would've made such a team. She spread her arms. "You're not the knight I'd hope you'd be."

"Are you're the type of darkness I'd been hoping to avoid," Terra responded.

"Then allow me to show you what true darkness is, former knight," she replied.

She cast a Blizzaga and hurled it at him. This time, it was Squall who'd managed to block Terra from taking the hit, getting temporarily stuck in a block of ice in the process. When the shards shattered, Squall winced, stumbling slightly while his body got over the sudden hypothermia. Before Terra could react, Rinoa was already healing the damaged teen, and Irvine fired a few shots at Edea.

"You're with us right?" Squall asked him. "Then don't just stand there. We have an assignment to do and this ends today."

Terra nodded. "Right. I'll help any way I can."

Not to be forgotten—and sensing that Terra had new allies—the Unversed decided to attack Rinoa, who was closest to it by casting, small fireballs in her direction. The girl didn't seem fazed, even hurling some ice of her own to counter the magic. The fire easily diminished, and she grinned to herself in sort of a teasing victory smile when he the creature shrieked in protest.

"How about we split up the battle?" Irvine offered, lifting his revolver towards Edea. He pretended to take a shot at her head, giving her a cocky smile when she glowered at him. "Two against one?"

"I can take the Unversed," Terra said quickly, glancing at Rinoa. He felt that her magic usage was greater than Aqua's, and it'd be a great asset to defeating this Unversed. "Our blizzard spells should do the trick."

Rinoa agreed with a quick nod. "Right!" She turned to Squall. "You two be careful!"

"Same." Squall gave her an affirmative nod, keeping focused on his target. "Irvine," he said in his authoritative, taciturn voice. "Let's go."

Edea lifted her right hand in the air, preparing to cast another spell. In a quick defense, Irvine used a mug technique to shoot her, stealing an elixir in the process. He whistled when she scowled at him, feeling suddenly laidback about the situation. He even tipped his hat, making her scowl deepen.

Squall attacked her with a slash of his gunblade, knowing the hit had done some minimal damage.

Rinoa and Terra were forced to do a high jump when the Unversed used both of it's hands to swipe at them and Terra rushed in midair when the monster tried an extra assault his way. Rinoa took that as the time to hurl a Blizzaga at it, hitting the hand that had previously tried to claw her new teammate.

A loud, agonizing screech produced from the creature's mouth and it melted into the black liquid on the ground. It reappeared on the other side of the float, looking less than impressed at the duo, even going so far grabbing Rinoa and throwing her into the air. She'd been thrown so high that she almost collided with the roof of the gate they were all under.

"I'll have to change my command style," Terra stated. He leaped into a high jump, grabbing Rinoa's arm during their free-fall to steady her for the impact they were about to endure. "I want to briefly meld our magic."

"How do we do that?" she asked, feeling the rush of air glide across her skin.

"Just wait until I give the word," Terra advised.

"Okay," she answered.

They both landed on their feet with a grunt, feeling the force of it surge up their legs, and although Rinoa stumbled, she was quick to right herself, lifting her index finger at Terra when she tried to help. She easily pulled out two potions, healing them both.

"Thanks," he said.

She offered him a triumphant grin in reply.

"Everyone duck!" Terra shouted. They did as instructed when the Unversed swept it's entire arm across the float, stopping just before it reached Edea before retreating it's hands again.

After Rinoa and Terra managed to keep attacking the Unversed with more and more Blizzard spells—ranging from Blizzaga, to Deep Freeze, and various others—Terra's battle style began to shift, and when he got close enough to the enemy's face, he performed a few blitz techniques until he felt that he'd gained the strength to use his Diamond Dust technique.

Once he'd used it, he knew the creature needed one last, finishing blow.

He quickly turned his head towards Rinoa. "Ready?"

Rinoa was nodding. "Right!" She placed her hand over Terra's, both gripping the keyblade, and aimed. As ice erupted from Terra's keyblade, he felt Rinoa's magic seeping through it, too, projecting a rare power he'd never witnessed. He could even _feel_ a small ounce of darkness, his own, coming from the keyblade as the glacier formed above them, but the rest was light.

It was Rinoa's light, sentimental rays of protection being emitted from the keyblade by Terra's command. It was the ultimate melding technique, and part of him wished that Aqua and Ven could've been there to witness such a feat. It seemed that as long as Terra was projecting Rinoa's magic out of his keyblade as his own, then her magic could be used—much different than acquiring a D-Link.

When the glacier struck the Unversed, it was immediately defeated, merging back into the black fluid until the liquid evaporated and vanished.

Rinoa seemed excited as she gazed at Terra. "We did it!" She turned to her two teammates. "Squall, Irvine, we—!"

Large ice shards were being hurled at Squall, and Rinoa watched in horrification as one of them went straight through his chest. Terra didn't have time to react. All he saw was the mess he'd help create.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. _What have I done?_

Rinoa felt her world begin to crumble as she watched Squall fall, even going so far as running towards him in an attempt to grab him before his body could fall off the front of the float. She missed.

She _missed_ …

"SQUALL!"

Terra had inched forward, watching Irvine run past him. "Terra!" someone called him. It sounded like Aqua. "Terra, where are you?!" He heard the sickening thud of Squall's body collide with the ground before he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was standing in total darkness. He whirled around, noticing his armor wasn't activated, and he wearing his normal clothing. "Where…?"

"Terra!" Aqua shouted. She was running towards him, or at least, she appeared to be. "Terra!" Ruins floated behind her and there was a fresh wound on her head.

He ran to his friend when she tried reaching out to him, but she wasn't aware of his presence. "Aqua!" But the further each of them ran, the further apart they seemed, and Terra couldn't understand why it appeared as if Aqua was… distant.

It was like she was trapped in… in a different world… and he was stuck in some sort of void.

Eventually, he halted completely, shaking his head. "You're… not really… here…?"

She was years gone, a thousand years to be exact.

"Terra," Master Xehanort called him. "I'd like to speak to you." A path of light appeared, made entirely of stained glass. The picture showed three faces, but only one was familiar to him. It belonged to Zack. "Meet me on Gaia."

"Gaia?" Terra asked. He took another step forward, gazing down at the blond teen in the picture. He looked troubled; he looked like _Zack_. "How do I get there, Master?"

"You have two routes to choose from. Either head past the coliseum once you're out of there, or travel past Spira."

"Spira…?"

"Your friend Aqua is being held hostage there," Master Xehanort said. He knew that she wasn't in real danger—save for her toxin trauma—but he couldn't pass up another opportunity to see Terra do some destruction to another world the same way he'd done with Squall.

As Terra ran along the stained glass path, Master Xehanort said, "That boy is dead." Somewhere in the darkness, he was smiling at the way Terra halted, knowing the teen was blaming himself. "You needn't worry about that world again, Terra. Everyone else is fine. I've dealt with the sorceress personally." Another lie.

"I…" Terra couldn't find the words to speak. _It's my fault he died… Squall? Yeah, the girl from before, she said his name was Squall_ … He closed his eyes, burying his face in his hand. "I'm so sorry…" He made himself a promise that he'd return there to apologize if he had the time, that he'd accept whatever punishment that Rinoa had to offer him.

Terra shook his head, blinking back tears before he began running forward along the path.

"Aqua," he whispered. "Ven... Don't worry. I'll make this right… I'll fix everything." He began to wonder where his blond friend was...

Gaia help him.

…

Saving, please wait…

Save Complete. ;)

…

 **A/N:** I'm not entirely sure I liked writing about the FF8 world, but I do _love_ playing the game so this chapter was actually challenging for me to write. Ventus is going to appear in Gaia for the next chapter, and I'll tie in Terra's and Aqua's stories with that.

As usual, I'm always thankful to have a few views, fav, alerts, and hey, even a review, so if anyone who took the time to read this, thanks! You're free to leave whatever you'd like. Either is better than neither.

-AJ

 **Replies to Guest Review:**

 **Guest:** Aw thanks! I love Monty Oum, too! His death was shocking but I'm glad the world got see his skills. Yeah, I'm making another fiction to correlate with this one. Thanks for taking the time read this!


End file.
